A plethora of products are made from wood. The products to which the present invention particularly applies can be characterized as millwork products. It will be understood, however, that the invention has applications beyond such products.
Millwork products include window and door components such as door frames, including jambs and headers, and window sashes, including stiles and rails. Such items are formed from wooden parts which are secured together.
In the prior art, affixation of one wooden component to another was effected in a number of ways including use of epoxies, other adhesives, nails, screws, and corrugated fasteners. All of those modalities have their favorable points and are advantageous in certain circumstances. All, however, also have drawbacks. For example, epoxies and other adhesives can be messy and pose waste disposal problems. Various of the methods provide for unsightly appearance.
It is to these drawbacks and dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved fastening apparatus and method which function to solve many of the problems of the prior art.